vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Taming a bat in Zul'Gurub without a raid group
Taming a bat in Zul'gurub without a raid group Here's a short guide on how to tame a bat in ZG: What you need: A lot of patience. A fair amount of cash because you will die a fair bit. I needed a friend for the final tame, rogue, druid, or hunter. You can do it alone, but it's hard. To do the final tame, you need to freezing trap one, then kill the other. Then feign, and then tame the alive one. A trash pet with dive/dash (I used a winterspring screecher (59), and on a 2nd attempt, a boar from burning steppes (49).) 1) Get into ZG. You will need someone to make a raid group with you. 2) Eagle eye the bridge. http://users.ox.ac.uk/~scat2342/WOW/eye.gif Check if the spawn is correct. What you want to see is: http://users.ox.ac.uk/~scat2342/WOW/loc1.gif If you don't see it. Leave ZG. Reset the instance. (Get a friend to invite you to their group, turn it into raid, then reenter. To reset again, you invite them, form raid group, etc.) Now comes the fun part, you have to get to the bridge. 3) The route I take doesn't involve an invis potion, just requires a lot of patience. You are going to eotb, then dash/dive to pull the two humanoids in front of you to your right. Take your pet along the ridge, just out of range, then cancel eotb, cheetah, run through, get to safe. It is on the landmass, just behind the hut. http://users.ox.ac.uk/~scat2342/WOW/route1.gif http://users.ox.ac.uk/~scat2342/WOW/route2.gif 4) You're safe, take a breather. Next job is to jump down, and swim to the landmass directly in front of you. There is 1 fishy that you will encounter. Just turn off aoc. Turn on aom. Pet on defensive. Jump, swim, land, breathe happy . Edge around until you are up here: http://users.ox.ac.uk/~scat2342/WOW/route3.gif 5) Now, here is a waiting game. There are a few patrols: a) A big berserker, he will patrol directly ahead of you, going along the ledge, then to down to the bottom, then up to the dancing area, then back down again. b) 2 adders, they patrol around the huts, and along the wall. c) 3 panthers, they patrol the wall, to the bridge, left along, and back. d) another berseker, just touches the bridge at the end of his walk e) 4 humanoids, they come down the track from the dancing area f) 2x2 man patrols, they frequent the hut area. Dismiss your pet. Use eagle eye, and note their patrol pattern. What you need to do (this is really tricky): Run up from the ledge, and get to the wall area. Only the adder spawn will come. This will involve navigating the berserker, the panthers, 1 of the humanoid duos, the 4 man humanoid set, and the adders. I would recommend you mark the berserker (until you learn his movements) and put on beast tracking. Use eagle eye, and sit and wait, watch them for 5 mins. There are a couple of 'safe' spots in this area. What I mean is where there is just 1 patrol. You can run to it, feign, then hold it out, the move out. The safe spots (and route continued): http://users.ox.ac.uk/~scat2342/WOW/spot2.gif http://users.ox.ac.uk/~scat2342/WOW/spot3.gif While you are at the final spot, eagle eye to the bridge, there is a patrol combo that will let you literally just aspect of the cheetah your way through. Make sure you just run through the middle, and without your pet. 5) Hopefully, your rogue or druid buddy has joined you at the bridge. The sharks are apparently like the wolves in BRD and can easily detect stealth! Wait till the area nearest the bats is clear. Lay a frost trap, abandon your trash pet, swap to aom. Mark the mob you are going to tame, tell your buddy, pull using the debuff sting, make sure you run back so you can't autoshoot. He should be the one to go in the trap (oh, trap just at the start of the bridge, on the wooden thingies). Start taming, get your buddy to pull aggro on the bats friend. When your tame is complete, help your buddy kill the other bat, then port out! Congrats, hopefully you now have an amazing pet! http://users.ox.ac.uk/~scat2342/WOW/complete.gif Thanks to: All the people on this thread, helped a lot! http://vnboards.ign.com/WoW_Hunter_Class/b22778/91650960/?27 Shawd, my rogue buddy. Lyseia, for the second trip. My guild for helping me with raid groups to explore the place! p.s. Please don't use direct image links to my host. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hunters